


A Fish Called Pinkray

by guipaoding



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guipaoding/pseuds/guipaoding





	1. Chapter 1

卜凡用手指甲轻轻扣了扣钢化玻璃的表面。这玻璃有30cm厚，是卫星制造出来的优良产品，他也不确定这一点震动能在水里产生多大的波动。  
但是水里的生物应该是感知到了，它原本在缓慢地游动，此时却回过头来，看了他一眼。  
不知为什么，那个本应该没有人类智慧的生物，与人脸一模一样的面孔上，居然有几丝防备。

这是一个有些恐怖的意象。卜凡记得这叫恐怖谷效应，意思是与人类相似的面孔，长在没有人类智慧的物种身上，反而比与人类毫不相似的物种恐怖。  
但是那东西太像人了。而且他看它太久，已经对这个画面有几分抵抗力。

何况，它真美啊。

如果不美，也不能在黑市里卖出三兆星币的价格了。  
他自嘲地想：他这种小刑警，一年薪水只有十五万星币。如果不是因为这起案子，他连这种美丽生物的一块鳞片都见不到。  
本来，这也只是有钱人奇怪收藏癖当中的一桩交易。

快八点了。那个海洋学院的助教应该快来了。  
他不由自主地对水族缸里的那个生物说出声音来：“李振洋快到了，你乖一点，你不要再吓唬他啦。”  
那个生物毫无知觉，在水中摆动着藏蓝色的庞大鱼尾，游到了一丛水草的后面。

他离开水族缸，拿了卷宗档案，又走回去，背靠着水族缸的玻璃表面坐下来，借着水族缸里的灯光开始阅读。  
那份卷宗已经被他翻了好多遍，边缘都有一点破烂翻卷了，但他还是聚精会神地看着，希望能从里面看出一些被联邦警局漏掉的线索。  
或许，也希望能从中看出自己的前途。

卜凡是一年前刚调到联邦警局总部的小刑警，他原本一直在卫二21分区，那是个著名的红灯区，有环带星系上最大的一个黑市交易市场。他曾经在一起打击黑市人口交易的案件中立了功，因此才能升职到总部。然而联邦警局总部对这种外来人口一直有种若有若无的偏见，他就坐了一年的冷板凳。期间他也不是没有动过再调回卫二的念头，但一想到21区那些乌烟瘴气的小巷子和奇形怪状的人，就不由得在心里说，再撑一阵子，总有出头的那一天。  
富豪马绍尔·翁德里安之死，让他看到了曙光，然而这曙光也迅速地熄灭了。

翁德里安是星际联盟的首富。他被发现死于自己一栋别墅的卧室里。  
他出生证明上显示，他生于星球历2540年，换句话说，他已经活了二百六十四岁。以现在的科技而言，也已经活出了常人寿命的一倍半，自然死亡也不是不可能。  
但他毕竟是翁德里安。

卜凡又翻过卷宗的一页。

翁德里安的发迹史早已是星球间人尽皆知的故事。他年轻时是母星的海洋研究员，在一次考察中发现了一颗边缘星球上稀有的钚矿。过去，这种矿只能通过核反应堆人工合成，被认为是一种不存在于自然界中的物质。这一发现过于惊人，导致他的报告无人相信，也没有人愿意为他投资。翁德里安的家族在母星是小有名气的商人，他变卖了所有家产组织了自己的全机械无人开采队，成功将一批钚矿运回了母星。按照星际商业法，矿源的发现者拥有矿源的所有权，而那个星球上的钚矿几乎是连绵在整个星球内部的，因此他几乎垄断了那个星球上所有的钚矿，当时受过他游说却没有相信他的集团全都悔青了肠子，眼睁睁地看着翁德里安一夜暴富，几年之内，他自己组建的WFI公司就一跃成为星际第一大集团。  
这家企业依靠钚矿发了财，在未来的一百年里又衍生出无数子公司。在2804年的现在，它的触角遍布星际联盟的所有角落，从餐饮娱乐到星际运输，统统都有WFI集团的产业。  
然而早在一百多年以前，无论是哪个经济学家分析WFI的前景，SWOT表上，它的W一项上，永远有这么一条：创始人死亡。

按照星际商业法，矿源的所有者死亡时，其对矿源的所有权不能被其商业团体或亲属继承。换句话说，只要翁德里安一去世，WFI的核心产业，那颗星球上的钚矿，就不再是一门被垄断的生意。星际联邦会组成联合法庭，强行拆分这个垄断集团，将它分成一个又一个的独立公司。  
因此，翁德里安不能死。  
无论是作为星际首富，还是作为WFI集团的董事长，他自己，以及许许多多依靠他吃饭的人，都必须让他活着。好在科技发达，人工器官的移植早已不是什么新鲜事。活到八十岁的时候，翁德里安第一次接受肾移植，由于术后反应良好，五年之后他又接受了肝脏的移植。直到他死之前，他身体内的脏器已经全部替换过不止一次，眼球换过两次，甚至连体表的皮肤也经过几次大规模的植皮。可以说，264岁的翁德里安，本身就是一个医学科技发展到极致的奇迹。

自从换过骨骼与关节之后，马绍尔·翁德里安就很少在公众面前露面了。他早就不再插手WFI集团的运营，“董事长”的头衔不能卸任，但从某种意义上来说，他对WFI最大的贡献也是唯一的贡献，那就是活着本身。很多财经专栏作家称他为WFI的吉祥物。

七点五十分，大门传来准时的蜂鸣，卜凡放下手中的卷宗，走向门边。  
他看了看监视器里的影像，确认来者的DNA、虹膜与预留图谱一致，便按下了大门的通行按钮。  
“李振洋，你今天来早了。”  
“今天路上不堵车。”  
染着淡粉色头发的青年身材高挑挺拔，面容俊秀，一身明黄澄紫的奇怪休闲服，浑身上下有种懒洋洋的吊儿郎当，如果不是脸上那副金边眼镜，看上去完全不像一个科研人员，倒是像时下流行的电子偶像。  
他嘴里叼着一截棒棒糖走进来，和卜凡打了个招呼：“你今晚又在这儿熬哪？”  
卜凡撇了撇嘴：“总局就我这么个外来户，不欺负我欺负谁。”  
李振洋闷笑一声，背着双肩包走进了水族馆的更衣室。

这年头，想在母星上找个同为东亚种族的黄种人已属不易，更何况他第一次看到李振洋的胸牌，彼此就从拼写上发现了对方应该也是华人，两个人顿时有一种不一样的亲近感，后来聊起来才发现，他们的出生地居然还相隔不远。  
李振洋是Marina大学的海洋生物系助教，人鱼的运输，落缸，包括后续的一系列体检，都由Marina大学海洋系负责。这个学校的海洋系全星际首屈一指，连翁德里安本人也出身于此。如果不是警局强烈要求，这条人鱼本应该被送往Marina大学的科研馆，而不是这家海洋生物水族馆。


	2. Chapter 2

警局与Marina大学之间，有过一场针锋相对的遭遇战。  
对警局来说，这条人鱼是关键证据。而对于Marina大学来说，它是世上独一无二的研究对象。警局对着人鱼一筹莫展的时候，Marina大学已经兵分两路，一队人跑来警局抢人，不，是抢鱼，而另一队人则跑到法院去申请珍稀动物保护性禁止令。  
涉及星际首富的命案，而且外界已经传得沸沸扬扬，WFI集团在不断施压，警局除非脑子坏掉了，才会把人鱼乖乖交给大学。退一万步讲，哪怕这帮科研怪胎不会拿它去解剖，只要被送到了Marina大学的科研馆，警方再想接触到这条“关键物证”，就难上加难了。

卜凡对那场警局与大学之间的拉锯战记忆犹新，年事已高、德高望重的白胡子教授拍着桌子，像训三孙子似的把总局局长骂得狗血喷头，而后者也不愧是警界大佬，从容不迫地吃下了高级知识分子文雅的脏话以后，仍然咬紧牙关不肯答应。  
最后双方各退一步，警方必须指定Marina大学海洋系作为接触人鱼的唯一科研组织，而Marina大学必须在结案后才能获得人鱼的监管权。  
这件事情解决以后，双方的合作还算顺利。警方对人鱼的饲养毫无概念，大学能为他们保证人鱼的存活。而大学方面排除了其他科研竞争者，又有余力去平衡珍稀动物保护组织的抗议。算是合作双赢。

不一会儿，李振洋就换好了潜水服，从更衣室里走了出来。  
他带着潜水面具走到池边，对卜凡点了点头，比了个大拇指，看卜凡也回比了一个大拇指后，就一头扎进了水族缸。  
在所有试图接近它的人类当中，人鱼唯独对李振洋的反应不那么激烈，甚至有几分好感。然而前几天，李振洋试图把人鱼打结的长发剪掉的时候，也许是因为手中的剪刀让人鱼有了防御意识，它开始激烈地挣扎，并且把李振洋的潜水面具扯了下来。  
奇怪的是，当它扯掉了面具的一刹那，人鱼却停止了动作，只是在水里怔怔地看着他，头部还微微歪斜了一下，仿佛要从他脸上辨认出什么似的。  
李振洋是多年的潜水员，趁着这个机会赶紧重新带好面罩，试探性地用剪子比了个剪头发的手势，人鱼居然没再反抗，乖顺地任凭他剪掉了自己一大丛藏蓝色的头发。

人鱼今天也好奇地看着他，巨大的蓝色鱼尾在水中摆动，绕着李振洋游了好几圈。  
李振洋从口袋里拿出新鲜的鳕鱼肉递给人鱼，人鱼张开手，接了过来，放在鼻端嗅了嗅，便钻进了水下的洞穴。

最初，警察像饲养海豹一样，试着把死鱼扔到水里，期待人鱼能自己捡起来吃掉。然而人鱼不仅连看都没有看，甚至还惊恐地躲避鱼被扔进水里溅起的水花，瑟缩在缸体一角，动也不动。那些鱼在缸底静静地躺着，没人敢去捡，最后只能烂掉，被自动过滤系统处理掉了。  
人鱼不肯进食。  
这不是地球上的物种，在星际中也是传说一样的存在，这还是历史上首次捕捉到活体。哪怕是Marina大学都对它一无所知，只能试着换着各种方法诱食。  
他们给它各种各样的鱼、扇贝、软体动物，有死的，也有活的，它一概不看。它对活鱼倒是有几分兴趣，像人类的小孩追逐自家的宠物狗一样追着它们玩耍。  
后来，Marina大学的一名助教提出，人鱼之所以不肯吃东西，也许问题不是出在鱼的种类上，而是出在环境上，有一些鱼类是喜欢把猎物带回巢内进食的，这是它们的安全区域。  
Marina大学紧急运来了一个高合成聚氨酯的水下山洞，这原本是打算给水族馆展览布景用的。  
他们趁着给人鱼做体检的时候，在缸底铺上了细沙，沉入水下山洞，还栽上了几颗水草。  
人鱼再次回到水体的时候，麻醉药还没有完全失效。它拖着昏昏沉沉的尾巴，一下子就在缸里发现了那个可供容身的洞穴，便立刻钻了进去。过了很长时间，麻醉剂的效果过了，一只指间连着蹼的爪子突然从洞穴中伸出，掐住了刚巧游过的一条马面鲀，又迅速地缩了回去。

事实证明，那个助教是对的。  
人鱼什么都吃，它似乎只是更愿意在山洞里吃。

这个助教就是李振洋。  
这个发现让Marina大学海洋系雀跃不已，事实证明，人鱼不但有情感，它的情绪状态还会影响到它的行为。于是拥有CMAS三级潜水资格的李振洋，便被委派了与人鱼直接接触的任务。

他第一次下缸的时候，人鱼嗖的一下子躲进了山洞，并且对他带来的美味鳕鱼肉无动于衷。李振洋没有心急，而是在缸里随意地游来游去，摆弄一下水草，处理一下沙子上的鱼骨垃圾，学人鱼那样追着缸里的鱼玩，然后把那块鳕鱼肉留在了洞口。  
人鱼直到他离开水族缸之后，才把鱼肉带进山洞里吃掉。  
但是，就像科学家们预料的那样，人鱼应该是有好奇心的。它在山洞中窥探着外面那个长着两条腿的生物，在试探了几次发现他无害之后，便从洞穴中钻出来，小心翼翼地躲在一边，看着他在自己的领域里游动。  
后来，它甚至会好奇地碰碰李振洋，摸摸他的腿，似乎在对那双“鱼尾”上人造皮革的触感表示惊讶。

人鱼是否具有人类智慧，这是无论警方，还是Marina大学，甚至外界，都最渴望知道的一件事。  
李振洋试着用手势或声音与它交流，从未得到过反馈。他们对人鱼设计了好几套行为测试，得到的结果全都令人失望——这个上半身具备人类特征的物种，其智商或许赶不上一只虎鲸。它具备狩猎本能，而且狩猎时速度还不慢，也能分辨魔鬼鱼有毒的尾刺，只吃可以食用的部分。但是它完全无法与人类展开任何意义上的交流。

“也许它还对我们抱有戒心。”  
今天，也只是一个为人鱼带来食物、清理垃圾的高级饲养员，爬出水族缸，换好衣服以后，对卜凡如是言道。  
“也不怪它，人类没对它做过什么好事。”  
卜凡撇了撇嘴。  
李振洋擦着头发上的水珠，意味不明地笑了笑。

这条人鱼是在翁德里安的卧室里发现的。


	3. Chapter 3

而翁德里安是被别墅中的医疗团队发现的。他皮肤下埋有纳米生理探测仪，理论上可以随时监控他的各项生理指标。然而后来老头子的性格越来越古怪，非常反感这种全天候的监视。周围人无法反抗二百六十四岁高龄首富的决定，最后妥协为夜间关闭，只在白天打开。  
那天早上七点钟，医疗团队准时打开仪器，却发现指标毫无变化。事出紧急，他们强行打开了翁德里安的卧室房门，发现首富已经在自己床上痛苦地死去了。

卜凡还记得自己作为现场一名低级警务人员走进翁氏别墅的震撼感。  
2804年，任何高科技的现代化别墅，都屡见不鲜。然而内部装潢完全保留了几百年前的样式，像是从古书上移植过来一样呈现在眼前，这种辉煌的震撼感让人仿佛一下子穿越到了沙皇的宫廷，那些精雕细琢又涂了金漆的窗棂与廊饰，那些母星已经停产了几百年的厚重手工长绒地毯，价值连城的油画，千年前的华贵装饰品带来一种难以言表的威严，让人情不自禁地产生一种臣服感。  
然而最惊人的，还是马绍尔·翁德里安的卧室。  
这栋大的活像一个小型宫殿的别墅坐落在海岛环海的一侧，整个岛屿都是WFI集团，或者说马绍尔·翁德里安的私产。有一侧的房间，每一面窗户打开都能看得见海，偏偏占据了整整半栋别墅的主卧，却在不面海的那一侧。  
走进那栋卧室，才能知道为什么。

那卧室有一整面墙，本身就是一个巨大无比的水族缸。容积700立方米的超大型水族缸当中，只有一条鱼在其中缓缓游动。  
那是一条人鱼。

鉴定现场的时候，那条人鱼无悲无喜，既看不出紧张，也看不出兴奋，就像一条超大号的鱼一样，平静地做着自己该做的事情：在水中缓缓游动。

抛开WFI董事长的身份不谈，联邦警局经验丰富的警官们对现场的认知实在是简单又粗暴：马绍尔·翁德里安是自杀的。  
他胸前插着一只钢笔。  
无论是血迹的鉴定还是现场复原，都能完整地推导出翁德里安在当晚的行动。  
他从书桌上拿起了一只钢笔，这是他生前最喜爱的一支钢笔，插向自己胸口，然后走向水族缸，在玻璃表面留下一个血手印后，回到了床上，仰面躺下，静静等待死神的到来。

整个案件几乎一目了然的简单，又完全没有办法自圆其说地复杂。  
因为它缺乏动机。

马绍尔·翁德里安虽然已经二百六十四岁高龄，但他是个活力充沛的老人。他至今保持着每天工作八个小时的习惯，作息十分有规律，每天早晚定时散步累计一个小时，饮食清淡而且讲究，对自己的医疗团队十分慷慨，怎么看都是个惜命之人。  
在出事的前一天晚上，他还与自己的私人秘书确定了下个周的行程，去看望自己的玄孙女。他晚餐时胃口出奇地好，吃了清炖牛尾，甚至还喝了半杯葡萄酒佐餐。饭后他翻阅了传记作家送来的书稿，那是他的自传，然后早早上床就寝。  
别墅的整个三楼都是翁德里安的卧室，这里与别墅西侧是禁区，只有对马绍尔·翁德里安本人忠心耿耿的管家与他的私人秘书才能进入，连他自己的亲属都不被允许进入这个区域。  
正因为如此，这些人在警局死咬了整整六个小时的牙关，只字片语都不肯吐露，直到WFI庞大的律师团坐着私人空间梭赶到警局，他们才肯开口，说出那条人鱼的秘密。

这栋别墅修建时，就有这个水族缸的设计，但是一直空置了很多年，翁德里安几乎从未来住过，倒是派人定期清理那个水族缸。直到一个星期以前，那个水族缸突然被启用，里面的海水从深海中抽取并循环，随时保持水质纯净，而翁德里安本人也突然回到此处居住。  
三天之前，一艘船夤夜靠近码头，只有翁德里安的几名心腹得以接近，看着船上的人沉默而专业地将一个封闭的水箱抬进了水族缸后面的准备室。   
卧室由老管家亲自打扫，他服侍了马绍尔·翁德里安六十年，自己的子女和孙子女全都在WFI就业，仆人中只有他见过水族缸里的人鱼。而翁德里安的秘书，则在老板的授意下，分数次将三兆星币打入了某个账户。  
维护水族缸的是个三人团队，审讯到最后，他们才是真正的突破口。

就是在听完这段口供之后，卜凡实在忍不住心底的兴奋，越级去找了警司。  
这条人鱼是马绍尔·翁德里安在黑市上买下的，而那个黑市，正是他过去所就职的卫二星21区。

然而，看着这名基层警察在自己面前一口气说完自己对黑市交易有多熟悉的警司，瞄了一眼他领花上的警衔之后，只是冷淡地吐出两个字：“出去。”  
最后，卜凡就只能被分配来看管寄养在母星最大的海洋馆里的这条人鱼。还是夜班。

人鱼名叫Pinkray。这名字是黑市贩子给它起的。  
卜凡还在卫二星的时候，时常跟珍稀动物贩子打交道。他们倾向于给自己的商品起一个可爱而无害的名字，以便挑逗买主的欲望。  
卫二21区是个三不管的地带。虽然是环带卫星，然而地处偏僻，资源也不丰富，联邦警局颇有些打算让它自生自灭的意味。如此，便催生了这里庞大的地下产业。风月、博彩、毒品，还有黑市，其中又以黑市交易为最。有一阵子21区警局开玩笑，说政府不敢下重手扫荡黑市交易，大概是因为现在黑市交易根本已经是卫二星的支柱产业了。  
卜凡运气不好，他是正统的联邦警校毕业，但是人长得一脸凶相，只要不笑，比起警察更像个流氓，于是立刻被分到了21区警局，大概是想借他的煞气来冲冲喜——不，应该说震震21区的不法分子。  
卜凡外粗内细，人又肯吃苦，没过几年就在21区混出了点名号。他对21区的黑市交易可谓了如指掌，手下有不少知根知底的线人。也就是从他们的嘴里，卜凡知道了21区的一个江湖传言。

那个传言听起来有点难以置信：在21区，能买到人鱼。


	4. Chapter 4

黑市交易也分很多档次。毒品、军火和人口，除非金额大涉案广，否则也只能算低等的。真正“上档次”的交易，买主大多是母星那些纸醉金迷的有钱人。  
星际开发这几年，星际的科考队野蛮得就像一千年前的维京海盗，打着科研名义偷运回来的奇花异草和外星生物不知有多少。他曾经经手过一个至今想起来都让他作呕的案子，就是一个地球上的富豪花八千万星币，买下了一个长着六个乳房的外星生物。那生物长得和人类非常相似，然而身后有猪一样的尾巴，雌雄同体，雄性器官也像猪一样是螺旋形的。当他们破门而入的时候，那外星生物正在咽下最后一口气，那双人一样的眼睛里全都是凄惨与屈辱的泪水。  
根据星际法律，凡是可与人类以任何方式交流的生物，都被鉴定为有人类智慧，享受法律保护。  
然而这个规则对于黑市和有钱人并不适用。

但是在星际开发的这些年里，“人鱼”，也只是街头巷尾的一个传说而已。

“并不完全是传说。”李振洋说。  
为了潜水，他来之前一般是不怎么吃晚饭的。此时换了衣服，正坐在椅子上慢条斯理地往嘴里塞三明治。  
“什么意思？难道你听说过人鱼的传闻？”卜凡皱着眉头看他。

他是夜班的值班警察。李振洋是负责晚上来给人鱼做最后一次测量的科研人员。人鱼在夜间情绪较白天更加敏感而暴躁——因为安全考虑，他们必须24小时保持水族缸里的灯是亮着的——因此夜间必须减少在水族室里的人员。这就意味着这里通常都只有他们两个。  
做过基层刑警，卜凡天生是爱交朋友的性格，没几天就和这个助教混熟了，两人经常在一起聊天，主要内容大多还是水族缸里的那条人鱼。

“说起来，这件事情和你们的案子有几分关联。”李振洋吃完三明治，用纸巾揩去手指上沾的酱汁，话到嘴边又有几分犹豫，说，“我们教授不让我说的。你可别告诉别人啊。”  
知识分子真的比21区的小流氓好骗多了。卜凡想，还有这么主动把线索往嘴里喂的。  
他忙不迭地点头，露出一副八卦的嘴脸让对方降低防备：“我肯定不告诉别人。”  
“就是，”李振洋伸手推了推鼻梁上的金边眼镜，“你知道翁德里安探测到钚矿的那个星球吧？那个星球没有名字，官方编号叫MD-7817。那个星球表面有85%全都是被海洋所覆盖。当年没人给他出资，他自己花钱组织了一支科考队去那个星球做调研。”  
“我知道，”卜凡点点头，“就在那一次发现了星球上的钚矿。”  
“对，”李振洋说，“但是官方文件里没有披露的是，他当时在那个星球上呆了整整五个月，而一般的科考调研最多给批到两个月。我听Marina大学的前辈说，他的飞船当时在MD-7817星球上失事了，活下来的只有他自己。”  
卜凡眉头皱了皱，到目前为止，他还听不出这个故事和人鱼有什么关系。  
“五个月以后，他获救了，并且带回一份详细的报告。里面有一条很关键的信息，就是这个星球上并没有类人生物，只有一种巨大的海兽。”  
卜凡心里升起一个不详的预感。

李振洋抬头，看着两人前方巨大的水族缸。人鱼不见踪影，想必是又躲进了洞穴里，这是夜里它能躲避无处不在的强光的唯一避难所。  
明亮而冷酷的白光在李振洋的眼镜上反射，遮住了他的双目。

“据说，那种海兽，就是人鱼。”

“……不会吧？！”卜凡惊叫了一声。  
李振洋下意识地点了点头，好像并不具有赞成或者肯定的任何意味。他的目光重新投向了水族缸。  
这个房间层高足有八米，原本是这家水族馆的鲸鲨展厅。后来那只可怜的鲸鲨死了，这家水族馆失去了自己最有宣传力的展品，生意逐渐萧条，终于倒闭，因为面积庞大，多年来无人接手，直到被Marina大学选为寄养人鱼的场所。  
水族馆临海而建，坐落在城市边缘。三面环海的地理位置异常偏僻，也许是这家水族馆没落的根本原因之一，但这也是警方看中这家水族馆的根本原因；保安性能非常好，想要进入这里，只有陆地一条通路。  
他们并肩站在展厅的玻璃幕墙前面。如果不考虑这间展厅里那些杂七杂八的监视设备和仪器，看起来就像来逛水族馆的一对情侣。  
屋子里最强的光源就是水族缸，其他地方则尽量保持黑暗。Marina大学的教授，也就是李振洋的导师认为，看不清屋子里的设备和人数，能使人鱼降低敏感度，让它的情绪保持平稳。  
李振洋私下对卜凡说：“算了吧，我看那家伙什么都不在乎。”  
卜凡赞同他的意见。

这是一条体长共计2.81米的人鱼。上半身与人类相差无几，但是双肋下每侧各有三条裂缝，那是人鱼的鳃，从这里直接过滤海水，向肺部输送氧气。脸部两侧，本应该是耳朵的部位，竖立着像狮子鱼鱼鳍一样的东西，软骨支撑着近乎透明的薄膜，像帆一样张开。鳍耳非常漂亮，像嘉年华歌舞女郎的发饰一样浮夸而艳丽，在它迅速游动的时候，会稍微收拢几个骨节，向后贴着它的侧脸。  
人鱼指间有薄膜连成蹼，它的手比一般人类稍微大些。按理说，这种人类的构造并不适合在海洋中游泳。事实上，它游动时，手臂一般都自然地向后垂着，贴在身侧，动力主要来自于尾巴上长长的鳍。  
那条尾巴占据了它身长的绝大部分，上面覆盖着细密的鳞片，随着它的动作，在海水中泛出奇异的光芒。它的鱼鳍要比普通鱼类看起来大，而且长，从类人的上半身开始，由藏蓝色逐渐过渡到浅蓝，尾尖的分叉处，已经接近于夏日晴空般的淡淡蓝绿色。  
至于人鱼的面孔……

它看起来并没有传说中那样艳丽。  
这是一张具有明显人类男子特征的面孔。加上平坦的胸部，和必须仔细观察才能发现的、下腹部一道细长的生殖裂，可以推断，这是一条雄性人鱼。  
它的面孔看上去，如果以人类年龄来计算，大约有二十六七岁的样子。唇线纤薄，鼻梁挺秀——它长得是很好看。  
但是，人鱼有一头浓密的、藏蓝色的长发，生长速度极快。当它在水中静止不动的时候，那些头发总像一股蓝色的浓烟，以一种不可思议的方式在水中飘动。  
人鱼缺乏人类的表情，奇异的身体、如同有某种自我意识般的长发、艳丽的耳鳍，这些东西组合起来，使得那张无悲无喜的面孔几乎拥有某种超然的神性。  
有时候，李振洋和卜凡经常会并肩站在水族缸的玻璃幕墙前面，什么都不做，只是静静地看着它在水里游泳的样子。


	5. Chapter 5

“我读过翁德里安关于MD-7817星球的原始报告。”  
长久的沉默之后，李振洋再度开口。  
“这些报告很难弄到。WFI把它们都销毁了。”他抿了抿嘴，丰润的唇线因为沾了一点口水，被水族缸的光芒映得微微反光，“但是总有些档案是散落在图书馆的旧文件里的……”

“总的来说，他的报告有几处非常可疑。首先是他当年的调查。那份报告是真实的，对MD-7817星球的描述基本符合事实。然而，报告中声称的‘无人类智慧的大型海兽’，我看完以后感觉，那不太像在那种生态下进化出来的物种……那颗星球很像史前的母星，85%的海洋覆盖，站在这个星球食物链顶端的海兽，理应是更加有智慧的，而他报告中的大型海兽，看起来无非是一种大号的龙鱼。当然，外星生物的生态难以以常理推断，这也只是我个人的怀疑。”  
李振洋叹了口气，摘下眼镜，用衣角擦了擦，重新戴上。“但是更可疑的一点实际上来自于他后续对MD-7817的开发报告。他当年变卖了母星的全部家族股份，凑了差不多一亿星币，孤注一掷，豪赌赌对了，这后来变成人尽皆知的投资佳话——但问题是他其实不需要变卖那么多股份，如果他不是组织了一支全机械无人开采队的话。”  
“……等等，零人工开发队难道不是更便宜的选择吗？”卜凡忍不住发问。  
“你别忘记我们在讨论二百多年前的科技，”李振洋做了个手势，“那时候机器人科技没有现在这么发达，很多工作由人工去做，实际上是成本更加低廉的选择。尤其是，翁德里安当时已经是Marina大学的副教授，他只要能通过自己学院的立项，完全可以带自己的团队去进行。我们这种小助教，成本可是接近于零啊。”  
他自嘲地笑了笑。  
“你的意思是……？”  
“我的意思是，如果他当时不是那么执着地用全机械无人开采队，首次开采成本可以降低到三千万星币。毕竟他需要的不是一次性开发，只要带回一些钚矿以证明自己的观点是正确的，后续就很容易拿到投资了。”  
“……但是他没有接受投资啊？我记得开采权一直是被牢牢把控在他自己手里的。”  
李振洋深深地看了他一眼：“……这就是我说的第三个疑点了。他全副家当就只有那一亿星币，完全不接受任何外来投资，导致资金紧张一直是开发最大的阻力。当时很多财经新闻中指责他不懂为商之道，气量狭小又过分贪婪，不肯出让部分开采权而换取投资——但是，他当时作为Marina大学的副教授，曾经参与过多次外星探矿活动，在这方面他可以说是半个专家了，他不可能不懂的。”  
卜凡沉默许久，抛出了一个问题：“WFI，一直都是全机械无人开采吗？”  
李振洋盯着他，缓缓地点了点头：“是的。从创立之初，到MD-7817矿源枯竭，这接近二百年中，一直都是，全机械无人开采。”

两人沉默下来，看着水族缸中的人鱼在围绕着水草游动。

“你有没有想过为什么这东西叫Pinkray？”卜凡突然开口，“它看起来完全是蓝色的。”  
“这谁知道。”李振洋伸了伸懒腰，嘴角突然浮现出一丝意味不明的温柔微笑，“但是它可真美啊。”

那生物缓慢而优美的泳姿看不出任何情绪。它在水族缸里游泳时就像一尾普通的鱼。然而他们都知道，它很烦躁。  
警局非常支持水族缸24小时灯火通明的决定。出于对安保的考虑，他们甚至希望把那些海草和水下洞穴都拿走，最好人鱼的位置能毫无遮蔽地在水缸中一望即知，免得它突然化作一个气泡消失。  
这导致人鱼的睡眠非常不稳定。在没有洞穴的时候，它每天往往只能睡两三个小时，还不是连续睡眠，只是偶尔能稍微闭一闭眼。现在当它想睡觉时，会钻入那个洞穴，以躲避光源。  
但是它仍然很烦躁。  
Marina大学迄今为止，对它进行了三次体检。三次均遭到了一次比一次激烈的反抗。  
最初，他们给人鱼测量体长，那条鱼尾在台子上狂暴地扫动，把敢接近它的科研人员甩到墙上，有好几个人因此肋骨骨折，直到有人给它扎了一支麻醉剂——然后这支麻醉剂导致人鱼长时间的昏迷，肋下的鳃叶闭合，完全无法在水下自主呼吸，他们不得不用一个特制的大号浴缸盛放它，让它的身体保持湿润，头部又能保持在水面之上。  
第二次，他们通过循环系统向水中加入少量的肌肉松弛剂，但是在将它弄出水面时，人鱼突然发难，差点撕掉了抬它那人的半片肩膀。  
第三次，人鱼在刚刚尝到水质中那一丝难以察觉的苦味时就开始警惕，拼命游向岸边，将上半身撑在池边，关闭了肋下的鳃叶以免摄入药物。  
人鱼上半身撑在池边的样子相当吓人。  
自从被放进这个水族缸，人鱼一直在一点点消瘦下去。一个月内，它失去了大约十磅的体重，单薄的肌肉一用力，下面骨骼的线条就在阴影里像刀刃一样锋利，它用蹼爪刮挠着池边，锋利的指爪将池边的油漆抓得片片剥落，发出令人牙酸的声音，鱼尾在身后激烈地拍打着池水。长长的湿发披在脸上，遮住了它的眼睛。  
然而哪怕是这样，人鱼仍然没有什么表情，只是脸部肌肉有一点点紧绷——后来李振洋提出，龇牙咧嘴地恐吓对方，是陆生哺乳生物的习惯，但是在视线并不清晰的海水当中，用表情作恐吓效果恐怕不大。  
正是这样激烈的体态和过分淡漠的面容，才使得这景象过分诡谲。二三十个科研人员团团围在池边，有些手里拿着防暴叉，有些拿着电击枪，还有些拿着麻醉剂，但仍然没有人敢于上前。  
人鱼是静默的，只有抓挠池边的声音和水花声激烈地响起。人群与它对峙了大约十五分钟之后，项目组负责人怕人鱼受伤，叫停了这次的体检。然而哪怕在这之后，人鱼仍然没有立刻回到水中。它强撑着身体支在岸边，一直等到水里的肌肉松弛剂被完全过滤掉，才小心翼翼地游了回去，然后一整天什么都没有吃，只是把自己藏在那个小小的洞穴中。


	6. Chapter 6

李振洋原本是它唯一不排斥的存在。Marina大学试图让其他潜水员下水，然而人鱼要么躲避他们，要么做出威胁的姿势。这条接近三米的大鱼在水下到底有多少攻击力，没有人敢亲身试验，潜水员刚发现它猛然向自己冲过来时就迅速上浮，非常幸运地躲过了人鱼的袭击，最后不过腿部受了一点皮肉伤，但小腿上的潜水服已经被完全撕裂了。  
为了维持人鱼仅存的一点友善度，Marina大学决定不让李振洋参与人鱼的体检。然而第三次体检宣告失败之后，人鱼对李振洋也不耐烦了起来，从他手上接过食物的次数明显减少，多数时间更愿意自己捕食缸中的游鱼。它甚至有好几次对李振洋做出了攻击的姿态，比如突然从洞穴中游出来，像枚离弦的利箭一样势如破竹地冲向他。  
缸外的人心脏都快被吓停了，这一幕太突如其来，他们甚至来不及拉起李振洋身上的潜水绳。但李振洋没有动，他甚至连僵硬感都没有，高挑颀长的身体在水流中缓缓摆动，是一个柔软又不设防的姿势。  
人鱼在离李振洋只有几厘米的地方硬生生地折返，身体在水中几乎弯成一只马蹄铁，就这么掉头而去，又恢复了那种慢吞吞的、若无其事的泳姿，仿佛刚才不过是一个恶劣的玩笑。  
李振洋没有理会耳机里让他迅速离缸的吼叫，他仍然像以前一样，从潜水包里掏出鱼肉。  
鳕鱼非常新鲜，剖切面上还带着鱼类体腔黏膜特有的虹光，鱼肉汁液的味道在水中扩散开。这是它最喜欢的鱼肉，市场作价86星币一磅，来自母星最优质的深海海水。如此昂贵的食材，Marina大学不是供不起，但是他们希望把这个作为讨好人鱼的一点手段。

人鱼绕着水族缸周围缓缓游动，并不靠前。李振洋对它晃了晃手中的东西，把鱼肉像往常一样，放在洞穴的入口处，然后才不紧不慢地准备出水。  
他没有丝毫顾虑般地，把整个后背暴露在人鱼面前。  
人鱼停止了游动，在水中静默地看着他的后背。  
缸外的人惊得大气都不敢出，Marina大学的科研人员拽紧了潜水绳，万一人鱼要发动攻击，就准备把李振洋迅速拉出水面。

但是人鱼并没有。它只是沉默、静止地看着李振洋离开水体，然后慢悠悠地游过去，抓起那块鱼肉，回到洞穴里享用。

“我只是在猜测，”李振洋从他的背包里抽出一个水瓶，盖子打开时，热咖啡的香味飘散出来，“也许翁德里安当年的报告里隐瞒了什么。”  
卜凡在咖啡香气里抽了抽鼻子：“那么后来有人去过MD-7817星球吗？”  
“没有。”李振洋叹了口气，“开采破坏了MD-7817的生态，放射性污染非常严重，整个星球的水体几乎都被破坏掉了。它在联邦星图上早就被标示为‘NG’级别，no-go。”

卜凡深深地看了他一眼。  
李振洋回他莞尔一笑，对他举了举手里的水壶，“要不要来一杯？加了苏格兰奶油酒的咖啡。”

值夜班的时候喝酒是职业大忌。但是这两人在这一个多月内，已经养成了一种奇怪的默契。  
发现了李振洋的出现能够安抚人鱼的情绪之后，Marina大学要求他每天来三次，早中晚，给鱼人带来新鲜的鳕鱼肉，以及各种行为测验。  
因为体检无法进行，Marina大学也只是粗略地给人鱼测量了一下体长，连全身扫描都没能按计划完成，针对人鱼的主要研究方向，就变成了行为测验。然而令人悲哀的是，这美丽的生物连镜子测验都没能通过。  
那时人鱼对他的信任度还很高，从李振洋手上直接接过了鳕鱼肉吃光后，李振洋拿出了那面镜子，并且示意人鱼来看。  
这是一个动物行为观测中常见、而且简单的测试：看动物是否能识别镜子中乃是自己的镜像。哺乳动物当中，一些灵长类可以做到，而海洋哺乳动物，比如虎鲸和海豚也能做到，它们会在镜子面前做各种各样的动作，看着自己的镜像也做出同样的动作，表现得开心又有趣。而无法识别的动物则会把镜像当做是另一个同类，它们有可能会攻击、发怒、对镜像丢大便，也有可能会直接绕到镜子后面去，找找看那个同类躲在哪里。  
人鱼的反应就是这样。  
它看着镜子里的自己，死板的面部表情似乎有一点疑惑。它侧了侧头，开始绕着李振洋一圈一圈地打转，又回到镜子面前，确认那里面的人鱼还在。找了几圈没有找到之后，它干脆放弃了这种无谓的举动，转而去追水缸里的一条蝠鲼，并且把它撕掉吃了。  
接下来的一系列关于动物沟通行为、情绪表达、社交行为、学习行为的测试，也接连宣告失败。Marina大学和警方都不得不承认一个让人无奈的现实：这种美丽的生物，其智慧程度还比不上成年的鲸豚，大部分时候都在凭本能行动。

然而这不代表它没有研究的价值。

李振洋对卜凡做了个手势，两根手指在唇间点了一下，卜凡立刻会意，带着他走到自己的临时宿舍。  
这原本是水族馆的监控室，被硬塞进来了一张简易床铺，作为夜班人员临时的休息场所。床的对面是一整墙的监控画面，全天候监视着馆内各个出入口的画面，当然也对着那个水族缸。  
他们在一个多月的共处中发展出了一种奇怪的友谊，比如在这个临时宿舍里偷偷抽烟的默契。全馆里只有这里没有监控也没有中央温控，偶尔抽支烟、想对警局和教授发点牢骚，也统统在这里进行。  
他俩打开气窗，窗外冰冷而潮湿的气流一下子涌入，自然风与温度让两个长期处在中央调控下适人气温的两人忍不住同时打了个哆嗦。

“你是不是该回报我个八卦了？”李振洋咬碎了香烟滤嘴里的爆珠，在烟雾缭绕中眯起眼睛，“这可是传统香烟，不是那种电子的骗人货，很贵的呢。”  
卜凡接过他递来的香烟和打火机，抽了一口，货真价实的尼古丁涌入血液，在他循环系统中制造了一点轻微的眩晕感。  
这个海洋大学的助教，一点都不像个知识分子，身边总有些奇奇怪怪的东西，比如现在已经难得一见的奶油酒和烟草。  
“你知道我过去在卫二星的警局做事吧？”卜凡吐出一口香烟，“我在那边有几个线人，其中有一个迷幻品上瘾的家伙。他后来因为打迷幻剂打多了死了，在此之前倒是个很不错的信息来源。”


	7. Chapter 7

这个线人外号叫蜘蛛。蜘蛛上瘾的是一种新型迷幻剂，这种迷幻剂的特殊之处在于，在瘾头没发作的时候，人都很正常，没有幻觉，也没有妄想症，价格也不贵，因此很多小白领都喜欢私下偷偷来一针。蜘蛛就是从一个小白领逐渐成瘾，最后连日间工作也维持不了，成了一个街头巷尾的小混混。  
有趣的是，成了小混混以后，蜘蛛才好像找到了自己真正的职业方向。他不打迷幻剂的时候，是整个卫二星黑市上最好的情报贩子，不但向卜凡卖信息，也向所有能付得起钱的人出卖一切合法的、非法的信息。他是卫二星的地下黄页。  
卜凡曾经无数次冲到他家里，把他从地上揪起来浇冷水、往他嘴里堵东西、给他打肾上腺素，从过量的濒死边缘把他拉回来。  
蜘蛛也曾无数次带着一点谄媚递给卜凡一支针剂，邀请他共游迷幻的天堂，都被拒绝了。  
有一次蜘蛛曾经在迷幻剂的余韵中告诉他：在卫二星21区，可以买到人鱼。

“我就见过一次。”他眼球呆滞地震颤，仿佛灵魂还在另一个维度空间没有回来，这具肉身只是请神附体的一个传话工具。  
“特别美，一条藏蓝色的尾巴，尾巴尖儿是天蓝色的，在水里游泳，像神话一样。”  
当时，他整个人被卜凡泡在冷水的浴缸里，以抵消那种迷幻剂过量后给身体带来的剧烈高烧，一把瘦骨在湿透了的衣服里嶙峋着，不健康的青白肤色像一具死尸。  
“那东西值四百亿星币，对那些有钱人来说不过是一个有点昂贵的玩具。”他说，“当然，是非常、非常美的玩具。”  
他还说，卖掉它的人是个星际联军的逃兵，一个生化人。他的军团理应在一次殖民战争中全军覆灭，这家伙却神奇地活了下来。  
这种生化人理论上的寿命不过五年，但很少有能活到寿终正寝的，大多都是战争中的炮灰。  
这是战场上造价最高的武器，生理构造和人类没有什么区别，但肌肉和骨骼都经过人工强化。当时一直有种传言，说是这种生化佣兵的寿命最高设置为五年，不是因为他们只能活五年，而是他们会在五年之内逐渐发展出自主意识，最后无法控制。  
然而，只能用五年的昂贵武器，成本还是太高了——那场战役是一场有去无回的血腥厮杀，以一艘战舰化为宇宙尘埃的代价，换来了一颗星球的宝贵资源。  
在这之后，星际联军再也没有制造过生化人，这个实验项目宣告永久终止。

蜘蛛在浴缸的冷水里断断续续地说了很多，如同梦呓。他说，那个生化人单向联络买主，如果想要看货，要先付五百万星币作为头期费用。“但是那个买主看了一眼就决定买下了……”

买主是电子竞技业的新贵，挥金如土，玩遍人间游戏后还不满足。他是卫二星的常客，他的目标简单明了，正是21区黑市最臭名昭著的那一种生意：人口贩卖。  
他买下各种各样的奴隶，有女人，当然也有男人，有黑人、白人、亚洲人、混血儿、畸形人、双性人，也有外星种族，甚至有传言说他操过某个殖民星系上的食蚁兽。21区的黑市贩子们把他当财神爷一样供着，也当冤大头一样宰，知道他为了一个稀有的玩具不惜一掷千金。  
那笔买卖，他的中间人就是蜘蛛。  
买主被要求只身前往，亲自验货，这对用惯了代理人身份的他来说，相当让人恐惧，因此他强烈要求蜘蛛陪同。为此多付了一百万星币以后，他们被带到一家超豪华酒店的整层套房，里面有一个私人泳池。  
“那玩意儿就在泳池里游着……像一尾蓝色的鱼。”  
“真美啊。”

李振洋弹了弹烟灰：“后来呢？那条人鱼卖出去了吗？”

当然卖掉了。蜘蛛说，四百亿星币，一个子儿都不少。  
人鱼被秘密运送到富豪的私人别墅，放置在一个巨大的海水水族缸里。  
然而第二天早上一觉醒来，富豪发现水族缸里游着的，是一条藏蓝色的热带鱼，长不过一拃，非常普通，在花鸟鱼市上被叫做蓝眼灯。

“他被骗了，哈哈。”蜘蛛在冷水中发疯一样地笑，笑到咳嗽起来，肺部像个破风箱一样呼哧呼哧直喘，“说不定水槽里原本就是条热带鱼……”

“但人鱼是真的？”李振洋问。

人鱼是真的。蜘蛛不停地重复这句话，直到迷幻剂的药效过去，他被卜凡扔到床上，粗暴地丢给他一床毯子，昏过去前他还在这么说。

人鱼是真的。

“蜘蛛现在人呢？”

蜘蛛死了。

卜凡点燃了第二根香烟：“我刚才说过了，蜘蛛死于迷幻剂过量。但是现在想起来，这个时间点实在太巧合了：就在他对我说过这个故事之后的不久。那种迷幻剂虽然容易成瘾，但并不容易致命。致死的剂量要一次性注射接近三十毫升。”  
他用下巴指了指保温壶的盖杯：“这个杯子差不多六十毫升，你想想看吧，半杯的迷幻剂，傻子才会一次性注射进去。”  
李振洋沉默了一下，也伸手去拿第二根香烟：“你认为这和人鱼有关？”  
“并不。他嗨的时候胡言乱语的多了，有一次还告诉我他是某个星际皇室的私生子。但是他说的那条人鱼……”

卜凡对监视器里的水族缸吐了一个烟圈。

藏蓝色的尾巴，尾巴尖儿是天蓝色的。


	8. Chapter 8

他们俩在沉默中抽完了第二支烟。窗外开始下雨，那股潮湿粘腻的冷空气终于化作具有实体质感的雨滴，沉甸甸地从空中砸落，噼里啪啦地打在窗玻璃上，像一个不受欢迎的客人。  
李振洋突然哆嗦了一下，不知道是因为窗外涌入的冷流，还是因为卜凡的那个故事。  
“妈的，好冷。”他缩了缩脖子，好像在掩饰些什么。

李振洋离开之后，卜凡去洗了把脸。  
也许是他那壶咖啡的原因，他完全没有睡意。  
夜还很长。

他回到水族馆的展厅，借着冷冰冰的光线，看着缸中的人鱼。  
有趣的是，今晚它也没有钻到洞穴里入睡，仿佛不知疲倦一样，在绕着缸边一圈一圈地游着。

“有一件事李振洋不知道。”  
卜凡对缸里的人鱼说。

他经常这样对人鱼自言自语，这仿佛已经成了一种习惯。  
说来也奇怪，联邦警局提供强制的心理咨询，他对这个项目能逃就逃，实在逃不掉了才会去参加一次，全程东拉西扯，满嘴胡说八道，出口的句子都冠冕堂皇，对工资很满意，对工作充满热忱，仿佛在做年度优秀警员汇报。  
然而他却能对这个无知无觉、没有人类智慧的生物倾诉。

就像对着家里的金鱼说话的怪人。

“警方在马绍尔·翁德里安的头发和鼻腔里检测到了一些海水。当晚他没有到海边去游泳，这只能说明他下过那个水缸。”他把手掌贴在缸面的玻璃上，感受着那仿佛来自深海的凉意慢慢渗入皮肉当中。  
“然而他全身的衣物都是干燥的，现场也没找到任何泳衣或者潜水服，这说明什么呢……”他对水缸中的人鱼静静地笑了笑，“说明他是裸体进入水缸的。”

“你对他做了什么？Pinkray？”

人鱼无动于衷，一如既往，天蓝色的尾巴在水中轻轻摆动，如同一抹薄纱掠过水流。  
卜凡自嘲地微微笑了笑：“你当然不会说。但我觉得是你杀了他。”

“警局不可能听我这个小警员的意见，我也懒得再去争取了。最近他们在给WFI吹风，要求以自杀结案。对了，也许你不知道，最近财经新闻已经闹翻天啦，联邦政府对WFI的分拆方案已经下来了，正在通过听证会，马绍尔·翁德里安的亲属们在打继承权官司，无论是集团还是遗属，都自顾不暇了，我看接受警方的调查结果也是分分钟的事情。”  
“这些很快就要和你无关了。”人鱼掠过他的面前，卜凡随着它游动的方向在缸面上用手抹过一道痕迹，“你会去哪里呢？我猜是Marina大学海洋系。你真美。我跟你说句真心话，我当然不希望你落在Marina大学手里，万一把你养死了，他们肯定会把你做成标本的。但是大学已经是你最好的出路啦，起码不会变成一盒鱼肉罐头。真希望他们以后公开展览你的时候，票价不要太贵，我还能买票去看你一眼，小美人。”  
他玩笑似的屈起指节，弹了弹缸壁：“不知道你还能不能记得我，到那时。”

“我只是好奇：你究竟对马绍尔·翁德里安做了些什么？”

“虽然他们一再说，你还不如一头海豚聪明，但我觉得你具有某种程度上的智慧，足以让你认得出马绍尔·翁德里安。我猜，他当年故意在报告中隐瞒的事情，就是MD-7817实际上是一颗人鱼星球。85%的海洋覆盖，水里大概生活着成千上万个和你一样漂亮的家伙。但是星际生物的贩卖受法律保护，这项发现并不能让他赚钱，相反那星球上的钚矿才可以。于是他在报告中隐瞒了人鱼的事情。钚矿开发导致你的星球被污染了，你逃到了地球上。不知出于什么原因，翁德里安发现了你，并且买下了你，而你也认出了他，然后杀了他。”

“我只是想知道你是怎么做到的。”

门口的蜂鸣器突然响起，卜凡被吓了一跳，走到门边一看，才发现居然又是李振洋。  
外面的雨下得一定很大，才导致人的体温下降，李振洋的热成像在监视器里格外淡漠，“我忘记带终端啦！”黄色的影子透过传讯器无奈地叫道。  
卜凡回头一看，李振洋那台荧光绿的个人智能终端正静静地躺在桌上，被他刚才吃的三明治纸盖住了一半。  
卜凡叹了口气，给他开了门。

在大雨夜走出去又折返回来，李振洋也很烦躁。他明黄色的雨衣上全都是密密的雨滴，一头烟粉色湿漉漉地紧贴头皮。  
“妈的，我今天点儿真背。”李振洋直奔桌子，拿起自己的终端器，看了一眼时间，骂道，“公共穿梭仓已经停了！这个鸟不生蛋的地方也没有出租车可以叫啊。”  
“要么你就在这儿凑合一下，到天明搭第一班再走好了，”卜凡耸耸肩，“我的床可以借给你，反正我今晚一点儿睡意也没有。”  
李振洋想了想，最后还是泄了气，拍了拍他的肩膀，“谢了兄弟。”

就在卜凡转过身去的一瞬间，他听见背后的李振洋幽幽地问了个问题。

“你还好不好奇为什么那东西叫做Pinkray？”

“什么？”卜凡下意识地反问。  
就在这一瞬间，随着“噔”的一声，水族馆里所有的灯突然全部熄灭了，他们像骤然被抛进了另一个时空之中，黑暗笼罩了一切。  
卜凡心中警铃大作，他几乎是本能地向后迅速退开，以拉开和李振洋的距离，然后背部突然撞上了一个什么坚硬的东西。  
是水族缸的玻璃。  
他下意识地回头看过去，却发现自己在黑暗中刚好对上了一张面孔。

是人鱼。

人鱼的身体倒悬在水中，鱼尾朝上，脖颈向后弯折成最大限度地仰起面孔，像一枚在水中静止的鱼钩，带着锋利的边缘，渊渟岳峙。  
卜凡的血液几乎在瞬间凝结了。  
人鱼的眼珠在水中转动着，双手突然撑到玻璃上，那张永远冷漠僵硬的面孔上，居然对他咧了咧嘴，做出一个有几分嘲弄的笑容。

这东西会笑……？！

随之而来的是他脖子后面剧烈而尖锐的一痛，他的手捂住侧颈时才发现，原来李振洋已经不声不响地接近了他，手里拿着一支打空了的针剂。  
卜凡的意识迅速陷入黑暗。


	9. Chapter 9

他再度恢复意识的时候，发现自己没有被捆住，而麻醉剂的效果正在逐渐褪去。  
卜凡没有立即活动，而是就着躺在地上的这个姿势，稍微把眼睛睁开一条缝，模糊地观察着展厅里的情况，努力集中精神，对抗麻醉剂最后的眩晕感。

展厅里仍然是一片黑暗，他只能借着窗外透进来的微弱自然光看到，水族缸的岸边，距离地面约六米的高处，有三个模糊的身影。  
居然有三个人，出乎他意料之外，多出来的那个，看起来身材瘦弱，正压低了嗓音在叫着什么。麻醉剂短暂的耳鸣过去之后，他听清楚了那人的嗓音，仿佛是个正在度过变声期最后一段时间的青少年。  
“有口吃的就不错了，你知道老子背着这个破包在海里游了多久吗？你还好意思嫌凉？！”  
另一个声音响起来，比刚才那个声音低沉不少，是个成熟男子的声线。  
“那你知道老子在这个破缸里憋了多久吗？天天都是生鱼肉，操，我现在就他妈的想吃口热乎的！这汉堡都压扁了！”  
“……你有毒吧？”

……这是谁？

“少废话了！我眼镜呢？”那个低沉的声音吼道。  
“在包里，等你从水里出来再说！”  
“你倒是先给我，我高度近视你又不是不知道，没眼镜的时候Kwin下水好几天，还是面罩掉下来我他妈才认出这货的！”  
李振洋的声音略微有点高，压过了那两个声音：“你们俩别啰嗦了！Pink，你把衣服穿起来，我把他扔进去，你消除他的记忆，咱们得赶紧走。小弟带来的屏障仪只能持续二十分钟，没时间了！”

李振洋的身影从六米高的池边一跃而下，稳稳地落在地上，却像一根羽毛一样没有发出任何声音。他向自己走来的身姿再也不是那个懒懒散散的大学助教，浑身的线条紧绷而警惕，而像一头正在蓄势待发的猎豹。  
卜凡立刻闭上眼睛，假装自己仍在昏迷当中，浑身瘫软。  
李振洋的力气大得惊人，居然扯着一条胳膊就把自己一米九二的身躯扛在了肩膀上。  
这倒算是卜凡人生中独一无二的经历：被人像猎物一样扛在肩膀上走动。  
李振洋扛着他，顺着阶梯向水族缸的池边向上走，丝毫看不出任何吃力的迹象。卜凡感受着衣料下面李振洋并不十分发达的肌肉随着步伐而动，心中突然有了一个令自己胆寒的念头：生化人……

虽然并不知道他们打算把自己丢到水里做什么，但他知道，此时再不出手，就晚了。

卜凡突然发难，手臂骤然勒上了李振洋的脖子，用尽全身力气把他往后一扯，身体接着这个支撑点向后弹开，在半空中硬生生地翻了个身。  
须臾间形势顿时逆转。原本还被李振洋扛在肩头的卜凡双脚撑在向后七八级的楼梯上，右臂紧紧地锁住他的咽喉。  
卜凡手臂肌肉逐渐收紧，如果是普通人，再过不到十秒就要窒息。然而他并不敢跟自己打这种赌。因此空闲的左手立刻伸入怀中，想要去够腋下的枪套。

他失算了。

卜凡是右撇子，他的枪套正在左腋下，左手掏枪的姿势过于怪异，导致他在急忙间无论如何也摸不到枪套的金属扣。就在他略微分神的电光火石间，李振洋双脚撑地，用力向后一蹬，两人顿时失重，从阶梯上滚了下去。

“Kwin！”阶梯上方，有两个声音叫了起来。

卜凡横着滚下楼梯的时候，李振洋挣脱了他的钳制，从阶梯上翻身而下。  
卜凡滚到最后一级阶梯的时候，第一发子弹已经射向了李振洋。  
他在卫二星工作了六年，六年间，卫二星年度射击比赛的第一名从未旁落。  
卜凡瞄准的是李振洋的落地点，因为人在降落时毫无反抗能力，想躲都来不及。  
然而这一次子弹却失了准——不如说目标物的动作过于敏捷，李振洋的双脚几乎触到地面的一瞬间就弹开了，子弹擦着他的鞋面在地板上击出一个弹坑。

卜凡拿着手枪，从地上站起来，喘着粗气，掏出自己的终端器看了一眼，发现那东西也熄灭了，无法向总局报警，想来应该是那个少年所谓“屏障仪”的功劳。  
这一眼的功夫，他听见楼梯上方喊了一声“接着”，一点光芒流星般抛过来，李振洋的身影鬼魅似的同时冲了上来，手里骤然多了一把潜水匕首，黑暗中寒光破空一闪，卜凡堪堪避过，鼻梁上还是被划了一道血口，火辣辣的疼。  
两人拳脚往来了几个回合，卜凡发现自己毫无开枪的机会。李振洋——如果这是他真名的话——身手犀利，招招致命，而且贴着他几乎是不要命的打法，匕首每一下都往要害部位攻去，丝毫不考虑自己的空门。  
这是战场上的杀人技，比警局训练出来的格斗技更加致命。  
这时拿着枪反而成为一种负累，但卜凡不敢扔，仍然在躲避中寻找开枪的机会。  
搏斗间惊心动魄，仿佛现实时间被拉伸成一个又一个由拳脚与刀刃组成的慢镜头，而实际上流逝的时间却没有那么多——不过是池边那两条人影也飞速冲到他们面前的这一会儿工夫。

他在微弱的光线里看到了李振洋的两个同伙。

其中一个，真的是个青少年。银白色的头发湿淋淋地粘在额头，长相漂亮到让人惊讶，仿佛天使降临人间般的精致容颜，却带着一脸凶相，像张牙舞爪的小老虎一样，好像恨不得立刻加入战斗。  
而另外一个，居然是那条人鱼。

或者说，长着人鱼那张面孔的人类男子。  
他的头发被李振洋剪短过，浓密而潮湿，还在往下滴水。他身上穿着和那个青少年一模一样的潜水服，身材高挑细长，还有两条直苗苗的腿。只不过，那张面孔上现在带着再明显不过的人类表情，对着李振洋喊道：“没时间了！”  
“Kwin，干脆杀了他！”那少年嚷道。  
“少来裹乱！”李振洋向后怒吼，“你们两个只能帮倒忙！”

他俩的出现居然让李振洋乱了心神，卜凡立即抬枪射击，李振洋一闪，子弹打空，倒是赶过来的那两人惊叫了一声，立刻后撤。  
“你们俩先出去！”李振洋吼道。  
那少年咬了咬牙，和人鱼对望一眼，两人掉头就跑了出去。  
卜凡抬起手枪，却被李振洋匕首劈了过来，虽然知道他的用意明显是来拖住自己的，但那匕首招招致命，又不得不先集中精力对付这家伙。  
眼角的余光瞄到那两人的身影逃出门外，卜凡心里有几分绝望，随即便把狠劲儿发泄到面前这家伙身上：如果能撂倒他，说不定还能从他身上找到些什么线索。


	10. Chapter 10

然而卜凡失算了。  
门外的引擎声轰隆隆地响起来的时候，他还不太敢相信自己的耳朵，直到那台小型低空梭呯的一声冲破保险门，把防弹玻璃撞飞出去，像一头蛮横的北极熊一样冲进屋里，发疯似的冲向他俩。  
卜凡不敢分心，反而因为怕李振洋逃走而格外用上了几分蛮力。然而与他过招的李振洋也没有丝毫放松，攻势愈发凶狠。  
那台低空梭掠过他俩的头顶，侧面舱门打开，一个人影倒垂着，半个身子挂在舱门之外，在引擎的轰鸣声中高声叫道：“Kwin！抓住我！”  
李振洋背对着他，浑然未闻似的，然而卜凡却因为面对着低空梭，被扑面而来的气流喷得不由得眯了眯眼。就在这一瞬间，李振洋瞅准这个空子用力踢向他的手腕，手枪脱手而出，在半空中划出一道弧线，落在离他们很远的地方。  
威胁解除，李振洋不再纠缠卜凡，掉头就跑，在距离低空梭不到两米的地方略一团身，起跳后便牢牢抓住了舱门处那人的手。  
那人使出吃奶的力气用力把李振洋往舱门中扯，却发现自己根本拉不动——

卜凡牢牢地抱住了李振洋的腰。

这时他看清了，紧紧地拉住了李振洋的那个人，正是那熟悉的那张面孔。然而那张在水下毫无表情的面孔，此刻正涨红了面皮，咬牙切齿地大声吼道：“踹呀！”  
李振洋的靴子毫不留情地踩在自己面孔上，卜凡晃了晃头躲开，被踩到颈窝，于是一手用了蛮力揪住李振洋腰侧的肌肉狠狠拧下去。这像小孩子斗气一样的招数居然真的奏了效，李振洋疼得打哆嗦，身体都在微微发抖。

“Pink！园区的电力开始恢复了！”驾驶室里传来少年暴躁的喊声，“咱们得走了！”  
这是通知不是询问，低空梭迅猛地掉了个头，从被撞得七零八落的大门那里原路飞了出去。

这是蓄谋已久的一次行动。卜凡心想。  
能够进入园区的一切车辆都经过严格的检查，李振洋此前从未申请过停车卡，他每次都是乘坐公共交通前来，这台低空梭他是怎么弄进来的？  
然而此时此刻的情况却容不得他进行如此缜密的推理。  
低空梭在空中开足马力飞行，然而这东西比不得马力型飞行器，不但空地距离低，飞行速度也慢，驾驶员为了躲避园区内的3D摄像头，还选择了一条歪歪扭扭的路线，使得他的身子在半空中像蛛丝上的蜘蛛一样晃来荡去。  
而被叫做“Pink”的、疑为人鱼的那个青年，身上绑着保险带才能努力维持平衡，保证自己不从舱门里摔出去，他一只手使出全身力气抓住李振洋，另一只手在拿着另一条保险带，手忙脚乱地往他的同伙身上缠绕。  
而李振洋只有一条腿蹬在舱门上，另一条腿还在恶毒地向下踢蹬着自己，试图把自己从身上踢下去。然而随着低空梭拼尽全力越升越高，卜凡牢牢环抱住李振洋的举动，比起想要追逐逃犯，逐渐变成了求生的意志。毕竟，以现在这个高度，摔下去就变成一团肉酱了。  
“操！”李振洋见踢不下他，已经有几分绝望了，“难道我们要带着这家伙去星航码头！”  
从驾驶舱里传来那个少年的声音：“我们可以在星航码头杀了他！”  
Pink发出不赞成的一声“啧”：“杀警察可比杀平民后果严重得多！联邦警局从来没有放过任何一个杀警的凶手！”  
“得了吧，你当他们真的会放过你吗？”李振洋气得要命，又用力踢了卜凡一下，咬牙切齿地怒吼道：“你他妈的！给我！滚下去！”

低空梭已经飞离了园区，卜凡嗅到海风的咸腥味越来越重，低头一看，才发现脚下居然已经是一片海面——这帮家伙打算跨海逃走。  
有道理。他在心里生出一种不合时宜的佩服感，从直线距离来说，这里到星航码头确实是最短的一条路线。

海面在脚下蔓延。今天是满月，冷雨被风吹得四散，海面翻卷起细碎的鳞片样的波光，不停涌动的波涛反而带着一种金属样的光泽，像水中游动的人鱼一样淡漠。这两样似乎并不能放在一起类比的东西反而让卜凡心里一阵心悸，一种奇异的恐惧感从心底升起。  
冰冷的雨滴大颗大颗砸在脸上，暴风似乎从四面八方狂乱地吹过来，刮得低空梭在空中剧烈摇摆。舱体内有什么东西咔吧一声断裂，然后是金属划过舱面地板尖锐的吱啦一声。  
有一样什么东西顺着无法闭合的舱门掉了出来，重重砸在他头上。  
钝痛与眩晕造成了短暂的失神，等他意识再度凝聚起来的时候，只觉得自己在下落。

失重。

耳边是呼啸而过的风，仰角看向天空时，那些雨滴如同千万支利箭般对着自己面孔射来，在被远处都市霓虹的光污染隐隐镀了一层淡紫色的夜空中显得格外诡异。  
水花响起来之前他仿佛模糊地听到了一声尖利的叫喊，然后便是背部拍击水面时巨大的水花与疼痛。

第二次水花的巨响听起来仿佛在很遥远的地方，水下只能听见沉闷的“咚”的一声。有什么东西迅速地潜入水下，一条颀长而灵活的影子，拖着巨大的尾巴，蛇一样接近了他。  
因为呛水和窒息导致剧烈疼痛的肺部突然被注入新鲜的氧气，卜凡在昏沉中感到一点柔软的触觉贴在自己嘴唇上。  
他努力地在海水中睁开眼睛，忍着咸水倒灌的刺痛想要看清面前的东西。海面透进来的微光逐渐变暗，然而他还是能看见在海水中摇曳的，那轻纱一样的淡蓝色尾鳍。

……是人鱼。

然后他就失去了意识。


	11. Chapter 11

卜凡做了一个很长的梦。

他梦见一颗被蔚蓝色海水覆盖的星球，那里是人鱼的家园。  
这是具有高等智慧的种族，他们有自己的文明，也有自己的信仰。在那个星球短暂的冬季里，他们会化作人形，在陆上举行庆典。  
人鱼的知识靠的不是讲述，而是在水下的脑波传输，年迈的族长将他们的起源、一代又一代的记忆，完整地展现在年轻一代的脑海当中，然后耗尽精力，平静地死去。族人们为他举行葬礼，在陆上为他筑造其朴素的坟茔。  
自天空中坠落的彗星带来了一个与他们相似的生物，他受了伤，然而人鱼们将他沉入水中时，他却不能化出鱼尾。人鱼们把他当做一个残疾的同类，悉心地照料他，带给他猎获的鱼和贻贝，为他治疗伤口，甚至试图让他作为一个不能下水的伤残者融入集体。他们教他歌唱，带他观摩庆典，在庆典上手挽手地唱起古老的歌谣，歌颂潮汐、天空、薄雾、晨曦，美好的爱情与伟大的生命。  
甚至当这个残疾者离开之后，人鱼们还在津津有味地谈论这段奇遇。

他梦见带着火的铁鸟从天而降，用机油与铁锈的味道污染了海域。整片海水都沸腾了。人鱼潜入更深的海沟，试图躲避这可怕的灾难。然而致命的并非高温，电离后的水分子带着阿尔法射线，被人鱼肋下的腮过滤，沿着血液迅速渗透至每一个细胞，正如残卷中记载的那些古老文明被岩浆吞没湮灭时的情形。

海水中到处飘浮着人鱼的尸体——如果还能称作人鱼的话，这些以美丽著称的传说生物眼球突出，面目可怖，鳞片翻起甚至大片脱落，露出下面苍白的皮肤，就像斑驳的墙皮，刷着褪色的绿漆。尸臭与脓液污染了海面，它们中的大部分还维持着死前挣扎扭曲的姿态，被失去光泽的长发纠缠着，浮肿的尸体像一团团弃置在海里的垃圾，间或被采矿车的机械臂撞开，慢慢翻滚着，沉入更深的海底。

他梦见那条藏蓝色的人鱼怀抱着一条幼年的人鱼悄悄潜入一艘飞船，颤抖着双手用脏污破损的毯子紧紧裹着怀中银白色的弱小躯体，泪水大颗大颗地掉落在溃烂的躯体和剥落的鳞片上。

幼年的人鱼躺在小旅馆布满霉斑的浴缸里，痛苦而虚弱地喘息着。一个墨蓝色头发的青年长久地注视着他鱼鳞下的伤口，最后从浴缸上移开眼睛，用平静的声音说，“那你能卖到多少钱？”

他梦见那个生化人第一次卖掉那条藏蓝色的人鱼，标的物被直接送往一艘公海上的游艇，十几个在毒品和酒精的作用下狂乱的富家少男少女对他吹着口哨，下流地触摸着他，讨论着如何更加有效地玩弄这美丽如神话的生物。  
然后有人发狂，有人互相攻击，撕扯对方的血肉吞吃，像是一群被剥下人类外皮露出本相的野兽。游艇撞上冰山时那火焰异常壮丽，人鱼微笑着浮在水面上，远远地欣赏着这价值连城的盛大焰火，逐渐在海水中陨落。

最后，他梦见了马绍尔·翁德里安。  
衰老的男子对人鱼诉说着他的渴慕，活了两个半世纪的老人享受过宇宙间最奢华的一切，最香醇的酒液、最绝色的美人和最美味的佳肴，唯独难以忘怀的就是人鱼的歌声，那歌谣足以让世间一切乏味如同口中辉煌顿成灰烬。  
人鱼告诉他，由于海水的污染，他的声带被永久性地破坏了，已经无法唱出人鱼的歌谣。但如果他肯下水，人鱼能让他看到庆典的画面。  
痴迷不已的富豪动手脱去了全身的衣物，虔诚地进入水中。  
然后他看见了这世间最可怕的东西。

那就是孤独。

子女早已死去，孙子女在世间也不存在，现存于世的亲属与他的血缘像亲情一样淡薄，就像陌生人般客气而疏离。不止是亲属，曾经胼手砥足的同僚、把酒同饮的朋友、不共戴天的仇敌，都在时间的长河中化为乌有。  
他是一个人，也将永远是一个人，就像宇宙间飘荡的一粒微尘般，孤独、寂寞、却无法掌握自己的生死，唯一能做的事情，就是在永恒的时间中慢慢飘荡。  
他的孤独将会持续下去，伴随着自己的传奇，伴随着高科技带来的永生，伴随着这世间再无一个人对自己的牵挂与思念——

永生不死。

马绍尔·翁德里安，我才不会杀你呢。  
人鱼在黑暗中嗤嗤地笑。  
你早已得到了你的惩罚，你衰老的肉身就像那颗被遗忘在宇宙尽头的星球一样，荒凉、满目疮痍，被尸体的腐臭填满，却永远存在。

他梦见翁德里安爬出水族缸，擦干净身体，换上一件体面的衬衫，然后拿起了一只钢笔。

他梦见人鱼看着床上逐渐绽放的血色之花，用低沉的声音慢慢哼唱起一支不成调的曲子。

 

卜凡再次醒过来的时候在医院的床上，肺里火辣辣地痛，浑身上下仿佛断了八十根骨头。护士像见了鬼一样看着他烦躁地扯下鼻子上的呼吸管，高声尖叫着跑出去找人了。  
警司亲自驾临这间病房，对他表示慰问，他才知道自己是在海边被人发现的，像是被海浪冲上了沙滩，已经足足昏睡了三天三夜。

那天晚上的停电确实是人为的，与水族馆的终端一起被入侵的还有Marina大学与联邦警局的服务器，里面关于人鱼的资料已经被一抹而空，干净利落又匪夷所思的黑客行为，唯一留下来的一点东西，只有那天晚上他落在水族馆的纸质档案，还是托他喜欢阅读纸张资料而非电子文档的奇怪癖好之福。  
这也造成了一个尴尬的情况：他那份档案只有马绍尔·翁德里安一案的背景调查和法医鉴定，这已经是卜凡一个基层警员能拿到的最全面的资料了。关于人鱼的一切，已经全部消失在网络的虚拟空间里，一个byte都找不回来。

然而与他一起被冲上岸的，还有那天晚上砸中他脑袋的那个重物：那是个防水文件盒，里面有一份租用空间飞船的合约。当天晚上，文件中的那艘小型空间飞船从星航码头起飞。由于星际联邦已经启动了防偷渡程序，企图强行闯关的飞船刚出大气层，还没来得越过卫星环带空间站，就被密密麻麻的空间防护塔台瞄准，并且被离子炮炸成齑粉，事后未能发现任何活体迹象。

无论人鱼到底是不是谋杀马绍尔·翁德里安的凶手，都已经随着事实的真相化作了宇宙间的尘埃。

马绍尔·翁德里安一案以自杀而告终，WFI被星际商业法庭强行拆分为四个公司，结束了在星球间首屈一指的垄断地位。而翁德里安遗属的遗产官司仍在继续。  
Marina大学海洋系的李振洋助教，根据他的教授口供显示，乃是W大学的交换访问学者，到此任职不过两个月的时间。他与这位教授是同一家游泳俱乐部的会员，在泳池里发表了一大堆关于外星海洋生物的见解，迅速得到了教授的赏识。那天他还兴致勃勃地教泳池里一个怕水的少年如何换气来着，教授回忆道，那孩子长得真漂亮，有一头银白色的短发。  
然而W大学里完全没有“李振洋”这个人。这个人的档案、学籍，一切都是伪造的。他的身份也随着Marina大学服务器被入侵，湮灭在那些被抹除得一干二净的数据中了。

“那天晚上究竟发生了什么事情？”警司问道。  
卜凡回答不出来。  
他只记得自己追了出去，然而什么都回忆不起来。他甚至回忆不起人鱼的长相，回忆不起李振洋的长相。所有的记忆都似是而非，仿佛在脑海深处被蒙上了一层雾气，想要拨开它们时却发现雾气下面什么都没有。

不。  
他想，他还是记得什么的。

他记得一个声音。


	12. Chapter 12

DiDi下半身漂浮在海水中，懒洋洋地用手指戳着空气中发着淡蓝色幽光的虚拟屏幕。  
他一心多用，面前的屏幕一半是警局的服务器代码，一半是一个母星上现在相当流行的网络游戏。他不喜欢用VR接入，更喜欢传统的虚拟投屏，手指间的蹼膜似乎完全没有影响到他流畅的动作，像弹奏某种乐器般在空气中戳动着蓝色光线组成的键钮。  
Kwin从别墅里走了出来，在他面前放下一个盘子，里面是切好的热带水果。  
“别老吃糖！”  
他伸手去扯小孩嘴里的棒棒糖，却被躲了过去。少年向后一仰，迅速游开，银白色的尾巴露出水面，啪的一声击打起水花，泼了Kwin满身。  
后者今天穿的是一件艳丽的夏威夷丝绸衬衫。Kwin揩掉脸上的水，咬着牙冷笑起来。“你又找揍。”  
银白色的人鱼在水里嘎嘎大笑，转了个身子，解释似的说：“别闹别闹，我正在检查警局的服务器上还有没有没抹干净的东西。”  
“Pink呢？”  
人鱼少年抬了抬下巴，用棒棒糖的棍儿指了指池子的另一边：“他喝了一下午酒，正在犯懒呢。”  
Kwin点了点头，站起身准备要走，却听见身后小孩故作天真地问：“我是不是该上岸去啦？”  
小人鱼歪着头看着他，神情俏皮中有一点揶揄，把Kwin看得脸上发红。

这是母星上的一处私人海岛。  
拜前些年新兴产业的泡沫所赐，一次大型的股灾之后，一些行业新贵一夜之间破产，名下的产业被拿出来拍卖，才能让这样一个私人岛屿以不到一半的价格被他买了下来。  
这里距离最近的人类村镇也有几百海里，热带气候，四季如春，天然地被当做富豪们的私人度假胜地被保留了下来，没有污染，远离喧嚣，海水清澈见底。岛屿面积不大，却有配套的别墅与半封闭式的海水泳池，一半在岸上，一半延伸至海中。全岛的服务均以机械完成，智能机器人管家负责一切的烹饪、清扫和维护，不需要任何仆人的打扰，不仅省钱，还能保证业主的隐私。

Kwin走到泳池的另一边时，就看见岸边七零八落地摆了好几个空酒杯。  
他不禁轻轻一笑。  
他了解自己的爱人，这家伙喜欢喝酒，在别墅里发现了一台能自动调出各种鸡尾酒的机器后，高兴得要命，顺着菜单一个一个试下来，每天都瘫在池边活像一条醉鱼。

水面平静，随着远处的海面有微微的起伏，温柔地如同一支情歌。他在池边坐下来，把脚踝探进水里，撩拨着池水。  
清透地像一碗冰果冻一样的海水根本无法掩饰那迅速游过来的一抹幽蓝，随着激烈的水花，人鱼恶作剧似的突然冒出水面，湿淋淋的头发向后披拂在他头上。  
人鱼撑着池边，对他露出一个有些醉意的微笑，然后吻住他丰润的嘴唇。  
那是一个混合着鸡尾酒甜香与海水咸腥的吻。他感觉到爱人的舌尖轻轻滑过自己的唇齿，像要索取些什么似的在口中勾连。  
他身上有某种外星种族特有的鲜廉寡耻，或者说天然地对性缺乏羞耻心。  
但是在不停地寻找买家、计划逃走这一系列诈骗活动当中，他对人类的警戒心提高到了某种堪称危险的水平。尤其是在知道了人类会对像他这种珍禽异兽做出什么事情来之后，人形的Pinkray穿着西装三件套、戴起黑框眼镜时，看起来总有几分禁欲的冷淡。  
这也很好。Kwin在逐渐蒸腾起来的情欲中不无得意地想。他希望自己爱人的这种热情只对自己释放。  
就在Kwin感觉到身体正在一点点升温的时候，Pinkray放开了他，狡黠地看着爱人发出一声不满的呻吟，然后双臂突然用力地环抱住他的上半身，猛然向下一扯。  
还没来得及惊呼，Kwin就跌进了水里。他甚至能看见自己的人字拖晃晃荡荡地飘在水面。

人鱼把他拖入水底，嘴唇在入水的刹那间又贴了过来，平稳地向里面渡送着氧气。  
在水中失重的感觉被Pinkray的怀抱所抵消，人鱼抱他抱得很紧，皮肤在海水里传递给他一丝温凉。他的小腿攀上人鱼的尾，赤裸的皮肤与反射着虹色的光滑鳞片相贴，让人有种战栗的着迷感。Pinkray托着他吻了一会儿，优哉游哉的，湿淋淋的手臂从他的腹肌摸上去，环着后背收紧，又收紧。Kwin本能地要挣一下，可Pinkray蓦地一拍尾摆，一池静止的玻璃都被打碎了，细小的滚浪涌上池边去。一个呼吸间他被转身按下去，闭眼前只看见鱼尾在旋转中美得刺眼。他几乎要被摁在池底，长长的鱼尾和他的双腿绕得难舍难分。  
Pinkray被鳞片覆盖的部位正在一下一下轻轻撞击着他的腰，又拱又蹭地摩擦着他沙滩裤里凸起来的部位。Kwin的一声呻吟被送进了爱人的口腔。他听到人鱼在嗓子眼里嗤嗤地笑。  
一只手抽掉了泳裤的抽绳，带着蹼膜的手掌握住那根已经又涨又硬的东西，用指腹按摩着它背面的冠状沟，锋利的指甲坏心眼地刮擦过他大腿内侧的一点软肉。  
“混蛋……”Kwin想骂，但脏话变成了一串从嘴角溢开的水泡咕噜咕噜升上水面。一点海水涌进嘴里，他赶紧又吻住爱人的嘴唇，从他唇齿间贪婪地吸了好几口咸乎乎的空气。

自从他们到了这个岛上，Pinkray就热衷于这种水下游戏。陆地上的人形是个瘦削苍白的青年，论武力值实在无法与星际联军军工厂制造出来的人形兵器相抗衡，被Kwin掼到床上好几次之后，热衷于在水下找回主场优势就变成了他的爱好。  
他发现轻微的疼痛能带给Kwin更刺激的体验，而这个前士兵浑身只有大腿内侧这一小块区域的肌肤堪称柔嫩。  
此时他正享受着自己的情人舌尖的震颤，在他指爪轻微的抓挠中难耐地扭着身子，把自己的阴茎往他手里送。长着蹼膜的手异常灵巧，可以毫不费力地撬开蚌壳，但他不能这么粗鲁地对待自己的爱人，只用柔软的掌心和指腹撸动着他越来越烫的东西。

生化人闭气的时间是比人类要长一点，但在这样的激烈运动里，连Kwin也挣扎着要上浮，摇着头推着人鱼的肩，提醒他那点儿吻里输送的氧气是不够用的。Pinkray倾过身来咬他的脖子，像叼着猎物那样把他往上推，鱼尾轻轻摇动，可调皮地在出水的一瞬间拍击出巨大的水花，让拼命深吸一口气的Kwin又呛了两下。  
没有生理优势的种族扒着池边喘气，瞪了他好几眼都没空骂出一句来，Pinkray歪着头跟他肩膀挤肩膀，又从后面抱过来，难得地像小孩子撒娇，鼻梁在他颈后一蹭一蹭的。他下身的鳞片微微撑开很小的角度，据说这是战斗状态——或兴奋的情绪表现，Kwin伸出手去摸，像给猫狗顺毛一样抚下去，带着抱怨的鼻音说，“你不能这么弄我，哥哥。”  
Pinkray说，“什么？”他无辜的眼神和手里的动作很不相配，偏偏又认真地加了一句，“可是你在水里，都从头湿到尾啦。”  
Kwin气得在池边一拍，“……我不是……”又堵在嗓子眼儿，他只能挑另一个错，“我哪有尾？！”  
Pinkray笑嘻嘻地在他耳朵上吹气，“我进去…”他拉着Kwin的手往下摸，“你可以用我的尾。”

人鱼的生殖裂打开了，鳞片像绽放的花瓣般开合，露出里面已经勃起的阴茎。  
那东西和人类的几乎没有什么不一样，只不过没有包皮。第一次触碰到那玩意儿的时候他还在心里暗笑：还挺符合生物学原理的，毕竟那东西常年藏在生殖裂里面，并不需要这种多余的构造。  
那么当年为什么星际联军的军工实验室要给他们这批生化人创造生殖系统这种东西，还要多余地创造包皮，他完全不知道——造物者总会开这种恶劣的玩笑，哪怕它毫无意义。  
把军方称为自己的“造物者”多少让他产生了一些厌恶的情绪，但是对于延缓高潮则是个极佳的选择。  
人鱼的生殖裂打开后，里面迅速地挤出了一大坨粘腻的透明汁液，这种绝妙的构造给他们省了不少润滑的麻烦。那玩意儿和人类的差不多，虽然外观上更粗、更大，也更长，常年被隐藏在体腔之内让它的颜色很浅，是淡淡的粉红色。然而这娇嫩而无害的色泽下面藏着的是一根阴茎骨，这玩意儿灵活得可怕，和生殖裂中的分泌物一样，是海洋哺乳动物在水中交媾时失重的环境的一种自我进化。

Kwin上半身平贴在泳池的边缘，人鱼在背后紧紧地贴着他，看着他的指尖因为攀住池边的马赛克而发白。“别紧张，打开一点儿……”他的爱人舔着他的耳垂，像吮吸酒中的樱桃一样把那片小巧的肉珠含在嘴里拨弄着，感受着身下的躯体越来越烫。  
“你说得……倒是轻巧……”Kwin从齿缝里挤出几个字。  
那玩意儿正在穴口试探着戳刺，比起正常人类来显得略微有点尖锐的头部勉强挤进去又滑落出来。长着蹼膜的手滑下来，指甲划过他的臀肉。  
“你要是敢用那双爪子……！”Kwin叫起来。  
“不用不用，别害怕。”人鱼安抚时地捏着他的臀肉，讨好似的用指节去蹭那个小口，将生殖裂里的液体尽可能多的涂抹上去。  
他把Kwin在池边翻了个面——像翻一条蝠鲼，Kwin喘着粗气心想，在那个破缸里他才第一次见识到自己的爱人是怎么在水下捕猎的。那画面很有意思，人鱼假装自己是条鱼的样子大概和人类假装自己是头猩猩差不多。他觉得如果没什么事儿，他能看他在水里追鱼看一整天。  
然而此时此刻，他低头看去，自己的大鱼宠物，逆光的夕阳在他耳鳍的水珠上折射出令人目眩的光，将坠未坠的日光在热带的天穹上是一抹垂云之中的浓烈酒意，像要灌醉什么人似的，顺着他墨蓝色的湿发里往下滴滴答答地流淌。

他被仰面平放在池边，然后就被一口含住了，甚至能感觉到那颗尖利的犬齿顺着自己阴茎上怒张的血管滑下来。口腔湿润而粘腻，他的爱人在试探着把它往下吞。Kwin恶作剧地用手抓着他的头发，把那颗湿淋淋的脑袋往下压——“来个深喉，”他坏笑，“反正你用肋骨都能喘气儿。”  
他的爱人抬起头来，被水光润得红艳艳的嘴唇里还含着他的东西，眼神带着一点儿薄薄的嗔意，翘着眼尾去看他，目光紧紧地锁住他的面孔，就这样看着他，一点一点把那东西往下吞，直到他感觉到自己的前端被逐渐收紧。喉部吞咽时的轻颤让他的脚趾在水中情不自禁地蜷缩起来，难以言喻的快感从那里，顺着脊柱，笔直地冲上全身。  
“唔……”Kwin忍了半天还是把手背咬在嘴里了。他拼着灵台最后一丝清明，眼角余光狂乱地往旁边扫射——幸好小弟已经走了，水池中没有任何踪影。人鱼的耳鳍可以听到水下最细微的声响，Pinkray第一次把他压进水里的时候小弟对他们俩怪叫了一声，然后忙不迭地爬到了岸上，还来不及化作人腿的银白色尾巴急促地拍打着岸边，一拱一拱在地上匍匐着去抓自己的泳裤，同时用尖叫表达对他们罔顾未成年人的不满。Pinkray在水里对他发出高频的声波，大概是驱赶他的某种信号，然后他们就听见尾巴的拍打声变成了湿淋淋的脚步声，一路啪嗒啪嗒地急速跑进了别墅里。

知道小弟已经跑进别墅，羞耻感一下子被解放，快感几近灭顶。Kwin呜咽着抓紧了爱人的头发，细长的双腿盘绕在他肩上。  
不行不行……他在脑子里混乱地想，想点什么阻止住这个……这个感觉。想想星际联军！或者那场理论上他应该光荣殉职的惨烈战役！啊随便什么都好。他几乎要在脑海中把自己扯成两半，一半拼命拉着自己去想他短暂生命中所有的不愉快，比如他的生化序号LZY-Q002，比如星际联军给生化士兵分发的、那些糟糕的人造蛋白质军用口粮，比如自我意识觉醒的最后一年中那些对杀戮的质疑和对身为战争机器的自我厌恶，然而这些都无法抵抗Pinkray的嘴唇、舌头与喉咙。快感扰乱了所有的思绪，他能想到的只是所有的伤痕与痛苦是如何被爱人所抚慰，孤注一掷的爱意得到了回应，甚至有几个瞬间他觉得只要这样被爱过，死也是可以接受的，反正他早就应该死在激光与等离子的炮火下了。  
“……不会的。”  
他脑海中直接有个声音在说。  
“如果是这样，那我也早就该死在阿尔法射线污染的海水里了。”

Kwin往后勾起小腿，鳞片在水下刮过膝窝的触感无限接近疼和痒的中间值，那个声音在他脑子里低哼了一声，幻象像凭空出现的粉色雾气聚结又散开，鱼尾在雾中扑动，而他耳边全都是自己的呻吟，喘息，求饶，是那次人鱼浮在水面上，自己骑着他被操得浑身无力，海洋生物发情的气息感染得周围一片异动，鲨鱼的背鳍露出来又迅速潜下，被打扰的人鱼狂躁状态抱着他下海游动宣誓主权，那是Kwin第一次看到人鱼近乎猛兽般的动物本能，他被他尖利的牙齿咬伤了脖子，血丝散在海中，但人鱼释放的脑波压制得水下无任何生物敢接近。性快感在窒息里急剧攀升，而他…就像现在，大脑空白得已经被Pinkray全面侵占。

还没开始做，他就已经被唤起高潮幻觉，要命地想要了。人鱼干预思考的能力用在这种歪门邪道上简直不像话，Kwin报复地伸手往后掐，Pinkray卷起鱼尾让他握住末端纱鳍前方最窄的位置，这个动作让他天蓝色的整条前尾挤过来，Kwin的双腿几乎被撑得完全叉开。  
“怎么样？”Pinkray带着一点细微的酒气吻他，“那次好玩儿吧？”  
“……闭嘴。”Kwin闭上眼睛，把视觉周围慢慢浸上来的粉红色驱赶掉，“还有力气搞这个，不如直接来操我。”  
他舔了舔嘴唇，“我觉得我准备好了。”

那条鱼尾在水中兴奋地微微发颤，这条鲜廉寡耻的大鱼早就等不及了，他迅速地把Kwin翻了过去。与上半身的瘦弱完全不同的鱼尾健壮有力，在水中紧紧地顶着他，阴茎试探着挤了进去。Kwin感受着那异于常人的尺寸一点点进入自己，汗水和体液在水中交融，阴茎骨坏心眼地在里面剐蹭，不需要人鱼下半身做太大的动作就能对着他无法承受的那一点直接推挤过去。人鱼用指腹捏弄着他的乳头——星际联军的军工实验室应该死一万次，为什么连这个部位都有这样逼真的快感！不或许应该感谢他们因为实在太、太太爽了……  
攀着泳池边缘的指尖因为用力而泛白。他觉得自己全身都是酥软的，身下传来一次又一次猛烈的撞击，鱼尾紧紧地缠绕着他的腿，强迫他打开又并拢，在水中与情欲一道载沉载浮。

Kwin的脖子用力向后仰起，一瞬间他眼睛里看到的只有热带天空里高悬的、大片大片的浓云，酒意从爱人的舌尖顺着绵密的吻传过来，侵染到眼中，把那些大块大块的、像在天边怒放着的云彩染成一片赤红与薄紫，又从眼中一点点滴下来。高潮的快感让时间被无限拉长又浓缩，他在昏沉的情欲中似乎是流了泪，因为他的爱人在温柔地吻着他的眼角。  
他的人鱼，他的爱人，用纤薄的唇线在他脸上蹭着，在他耳边发出一个轻柔的音符。

 

【尾声】

卜凡背靠在医院的床头，怔怔地望着窗外。  
联邦警局最高级的疗养病房，窗外是一片真正的树丛，叶片在雨季中青翠地像要随时滴落下来。  
这绿色让他控制不住地要去回忆海水。

在失去记忆前他好像看见了一片粉红色的光芒，光芒中有一个声音无比轻柔又无比清晰，仿佛一个水泡骤然破裂。

“啵”。

 

【全文完】


End file.
